Losing Control
by blondiebabe93
Summary: Rose & Dimitri finally give in. Set a week after Vampire Academy. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Rose, come on! Everyones going tonight!" Lissa whined. She was in the process of trying to convince me to sneak off campus with her, Mason, Eddie, and Christian. They were going to a new bar that had opened up a few miles away.

"Liss, I've only just gotten off probation!" I protested. It had been a week since the Victor Dashkov incident, and, understandably, Lissa had seemed very down. This was the first time I'd seen her acting like her old self.

"Come on Rose, for me?" She pleaded, batting her eyelashes at me. "I really want to have a proper date with Christian. I want us to be away from this place so he can let his guard down a little."

"Liss, I have nothing to wear…." I resorted to making excuses, seeing she wouldn't be swayed.

"Well…I've kind of taken care of that." Liss smiled mischievously. She handed a black bag to me, and I pulled out an outfit I had looked at when we went shopping for our dance dresses.

"Liss," I gasped, "you got it for me?" I was in shock. It was the most gorgeous cream two piece dress. The top was cropped and would show off a hint of my toned stomach, while the skirt was high waisted with a scalloped bottom.

"I managed to snag it while you were chatting with Dimitri about being a total badass guardian. You're always so distracted around him." Liss said casually.

"Thank you Liss!" I said eagerly, dying to try it on, casually avoiding the mention of Dimitri. She still had no clue I was crazy about him.

"You have no excuses now. Mason is picking us up at 10, we've all got to be waiting by the eastern boundary of campus." Liss shooed me out of her room, and gave me a hug. "I think we both really need this." And then she shut the door in my face before I could protest.

Back in my room I tried on the outfit, I looked damn good. The cream accented my tanned skin and dark hair, while the cut of the top accentuated my toned stomach and the curve of my breast. The skirt was short, and pairing it with a nude peep toe heel made my legs look like they went on for days. I picked up the bag and saw Lissa had also gotten me a gold statement necklace, which pulled the whole look together. I left my hair loose and wavy, and went for understated makeup, some rose gold eyeshadow and a delicate pink lip gloss which was one of my favourites. I looked in the mirror and sighed. _If only Dimitri could see me._ Ten o'clock rolled around very quickly and I met up with Lissa and the others and we snuck our way across campus. It was quite tricky to do really, being that 10 is smack in the middle of the vampire day, there were quite a few people on campus, but we managed to avoid the guardians and Kirova no problem. It was a Saturday night and everyone seemed to be very interested in their own plans. We reached the far side of campus and Eddie explained that we had to walk a little further to get to the main road where Mason would pick us up. I was already regretting wearing heels, they'd slipped down into the soft ground a few times, but we made it to the road, and there waiting in a old van was Mason. I climbed into the front seat and Mason's jaw practically dropped.

"Looking good Hathaway, you know you really don't need to try so hard to impress me." He winked, and I smiled. We got to the small town where the bar was located in about twenty minutes, there was a small line in front of the door, and the five of us walked up and waited patiently. Lissa and I had managed to procure very good fake ID's when she still had her compulsion power, and we had no trouble getting in. It looked like tonight was going to be busy. The place was already three quarters full, the music throbbing through us. It was a shockingly nice place for such a small town, I was very impressed. There were rows of black leather banquettes surrounding a large dance floor which flickered underneath strobe lights. There were two bars, each had a massive selection of alcohol backlit by blue lights which reflected all over the club, and made it seem like we were underwater. Mason had shot off to the bar as soon as we arrived, and he now returned with drinks for all of us, beers for the boys, and something very green and sour for Lissa and I.

"Mason, those are so good!" Lissa exclaimed after taking a sip of hers. "Thank you!" She said before being whisked off to the dance floor by Christian. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who would be into all of this, but tonight there was an air of easiness around him that I didn't normally see. I understood that he had finally been able to let his guard down, being away from all of the people who held his past against him. I took a small sip of the green drink, it was really good, and I could hardly taste the alcohol, which made me worry. That usually meant it was strong.

"So, hows your drink?" Mason asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn delicious. Whats in it?" I asked timidly, not sure I wanted to know the answer.

"I'm not sure, I just asked that bartender for something that tastes good and is full of alcohol. I think she said it was tequila and lime?" Mason explained, before I could get mad, he pushed the glass to my mouth, and pulled me to the dance floor. I loved dancing, I really did, when I heard a song I liked, it seemed to take over my body, the world would kind of fall away, and it would just be me, moving to the song. I could feel it course through my body, almost like a drug. But that could have also been the tequila, I looked down and was surprised to see I'd finished the whole thing. I slipped off to the bar and ordered another, watching the bartender this time, and saw it was in fact a double tequila with bar lime and simple syrup, aka a very strong margarita. I knew I'd have to nurse this one if I wanted to last the whole night. But the music flowed through me, and after a few more songs with Mason, I saw my drink was once again empty. Mason left to get me another one, and we danced again. It was a friendly kind of dance, not really anything too suggestive, but after Mason handed me my new drink, I felt the need to have him closer to me, our bodies began moving to the rhythm together, the world fell away again, but Mason was still there. It was just the two of us dancing to Kanye's Stronger. I could see his eyes linger on my body as it moved, his hands brushing against my hips and waist, but each time they did, I was reminded of Dimitri. Dimitri's hands all over me under Victor's lust spell. My eyes closed and I could see his face. The song ended and Mason pulled away from me, leaving to get himself another beer, and I was snapped back to reality. But I could still see Dimitri. He was standing on the far side of the room. Leaning against a wall. I blinked, but he didn't go away. He was standing just away from a group of other guardians, not from school, but they must have been some old friends. He was holding a beer, and drinking it quickly as his eyes skimmed the room. He hadn't seen me yet, or my friends. He was at ease, and I think he was a little drunk. I knew he would see us soon, and the fun would end. He would tense up immediately and send us back to school. But for now I slipped down onto a banquette and watched him. His movements were looser then normal, he would look over at his friends and smile easily. A few songs had gone by and Mason finally found me on the sofa,

"Whats up Hathaway?" He asked softly, sitting down next to me, his hand resting on my thigh.

"Party's almost over." I motioned with my chin to where Dimitri was standing. Mason seemed to sober up immediately.

"Shit, we should go." He said.

"I know." I was a little foggy and slow, the tequila had definitely hit me know. Mason pulled me up quickly, but that was a mistake. Our sudden movement had attracted his attention. I locked eyes with Dimitri. "Mason, take the others and go. Eddie's sober right?" I shoved Mason behind a group of guys. It was too late for me, but not him.

"Yes, Rose come with us." Mason protested.  
"I can't he's seen me. Take Lissa and get her home, now." I said firmly, never taking my eyes off of Dimitri. His eyes raked over me, I could see the longing, but it was hidden under a layer of anger, and annoyance. Mason bolted away from me a covertly as possible, and I looked away from Dimitri just long enough to see the others slip out of the club with Mason. Dimitri had taken his time making his way over to me, the club was full now, and cutting a path through the writhing bodies was difficult. But he was big, and they seemed to clear a path for him. I looked down at my drink, and gulped it hastily. Dimitri was beside me when I finished it.

"Rose, what could possibly have possessed you to do this." He said angrily, the mask of calm slipping ever so slightly.

"I don't know." I said, my words slightly slurred. I honestly didn't know, and saying it in front of Dimitri made me want to die. My face burned as I looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry." Something in my tone must've broken him, the anger fell away.

"You can't keep on behaving like this Roza." He said taking my wrist. I felt the electricity between us like a lightening bolt. He must have too, because he dropped my arm quickly. I looked up at him and realized that he was more drunk then I'd originally thought. It was like touching me made him forget everything, it felt like the lust spell again. "You're making it very hard for me…" He groaned, trailing off.

"I'm sorry." I murmured again, moving closer to him. "I never thought you'd be here." I said softly, speaking right into his ear to be heard. My hand brushed his torso softly. He groaned again.

"You look so beautiful this evening. I can't." He said stepping away. "I'm in no condition to drive you back to the academy now Roza." His hands moved down to my hips.

"What should we do then?" I asked him, stepping closer then before.

"I need to get you back there. Or I will do something I regret. Something you regret." He closed his eyes, looking pained. "It can't happen again. I can't do it Roza. Every time I look at you now, it's all I can think about."

"Me too, but that doesn't mean I regret it. I want more Dimitri." I said, wrapping my arms around him. Something shifted between us, I saw his mask of calm slip even further, and the deep desire hiding underneath it reared its head. His eyes took in my body, the feeling of my arms around him, his hands moved slowly up my waist.

"I want more too. So much more Roza. I want all of you." He said, his eyes hooded with lust, and I felt him snap. I saw the sensible Dimitri disappear and he was immediately replaced with a different being, one who drank me in, and needed me with every fibre of his being. He led me away from the dance floor, and outside.

"Where are we going Dimitri?" I asked breathlessly, pressing myself against him, sheltering myself from the chilly night air.

"Where do you want to go Roza?" He asked me, pressing me closer to his chest.

"Anywhere I can be with you." I looked up at him, and he leaned down, and kissed me lightly. It was as though the whole world exploded, I felt nothing but his lips on mine, I pressed myself deeper, but he pulled away.  
"Not here." He hailed a cab, and ordered him to go to the nearest hotel, where he had rented a room for the night. It was a rare weekend off for him, and he had planned on spending it with his friends. We sat in the backseat, pressed close together, his hand resting on my thigh.

"Dimitri, I want you so badly." I whispered in his ear, biting down on the lobe gently. His grip on my thigh tightened. I loved seeing him feel this way for me, I wanted to drive him mad with longing, make him feel the way I had felt ever since I met him. "I want to feel you all over my body. What are you going to do to me baby?" He laced his fingers through my hair and pulled my head back, kissing my neck gently.

"Everything you've ever dreamed about Roza. I'm going to make you mine." He smiled devilishly, and with that the cab pulled to a stop. Dimitri swept me out of the car, and we made our way up to his room. The elevator was torturous, he kissed my neck, my cheeks and my shoulders, all the while murmuring about how badly he wanted to feel me. We made it to his room and he picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, kissing him deeply, we collapsed onto the bed so I was straddling him. He pushed my skirt up and his large hands quickly pulled aside my panties. His fingers slowly slipped down.

"You're so wet for me baby." He groaned as his fingers slipped between my folds, I only moaned in response. He found my clit and stroked it slowly, while I kissed his neck, and pushed him flat on his back on the bed. I unbuttoned his black shirt as he slipped a finger inside of me, making me groan in pleasure. "Mm, you're so tight Roza." He muttered, as I made a trail of kisses down his chest. I unbuckled his belt and he abruptly sat up flipping me over so he was on top of me. He removed his finger from inside of me and licked it. "You taste just as good as I remember." He said, before unzipping my skirt, and yanking it down.

He spread my legs apart and grazed his lips against my upper thighs. His hands spread me apart so he could feast on my dripping pussy. He alternated between long slow licks, and short fast ones over my clit, all the while, his fingers teased my nipples over my shirt. Brushing against them softly. He pulled away and kissed me lightly, pulling me up so he could remove my top. He slowly unzipped it, tossing it aside, leaving me in nothing but my pale pink lace bra. His lips brushed against the lace covering my nipples, and I felt them harden, I moaned for more as I pulled his shirt off completely, revealing his gorgeous body. His strong arms moved up my body, tugging my breasts up out of the cups of the bra. I sat up slightly, and set to work removing his pants. He stood up and I pulled down the black jeans, leaving him in nothing but black boxer briefs which clung to ever inch of him. And boy were there a lot of inches there. I gasped slightly.

"Oh Dimitri…I dunno if you'll fit." I said, gingerly wrapping my hand around his covered shaft. He felt like steel covered in silk.

"We'll take it slow Roza. But considering how wet you are right now…I don't think it'll be a problem." He smirked slightly as his hand pinched down on my nipple. He stood before me and I finally pulled down his boxers, revealing all of Dimitri. His hands remained on my nipples tugging and teasing them as I licked the head of him. He tasted a little salty, but I wanted more. I slipped him as far into my mouth as I could, and heard him groan.

"Oh Roza, don't stop." And I didn't want to. I licked and sucked on him, pushing him almost to the brink before he pulled back. "I need to be inside you Roza." And I nodded.

He undid the clasp of my bra, freeing my breasts from where they had been trussed up, and we were completely naked with one another. He was on top of me, and I had never felt more complete. He positioned himself at my slick entrance, teasing me with the head of his cock. Brushing it against my clit and biting down on my nipples, making me moan.

"Ready baby." He whispered in my ear.

"I need you inside me now Dimitri." I moaned, and he slid into me, slowly. He began to thrust gently, he was big, I could feel myself stretching around him, but he was right, I was so wet that he felt good. There was a little pain, but soon it gave way to pleasure. As he began speeding up, I tilted my hips and began thrusting with him, we found our rhythm and soon I felt him tense.

"I'm gonna cum soon." He moaned, and I arched my back, allowing him to fill me with his seed. He thrust deeper now, more quickly, and soon I felt him cum, his body moving with mine his gaze locked on mine, and he murmured my name like a prayer. Roza Roza Roza. As he lay catching his breath for a moment still nestled inside of me, I tilted my hips, and rolled on top of him.

"I wanna ride you now baby, for real." I said gripping his abs greedily, arching my back so he could fondle my breasts. My nipples ached with longing, and every inch of my body wanted to cum around him, I felt him harden inside of me again.

"You look so sexy like this Roza. I wanna watch you ride my cock all night long." His hands cupped my breasts as I began to slide up and down his thick length. I arched my back and bucked my hips against his as I felt him fill me completely, being on top of him allowed him to burrow even deeper inside me. I took control, leaning my breasts over his face so he suck on my nipples while I ground my hips against him. As he bit down on my nipple and drove his cock deeper inside of my dripping pussy I felt the climax build, the haze of pleasure surround me as I cried out.

"Dimitri fuck me harder. Don't stop." And he obliged, plowing himself into me as his hand held my hips in place, just as I was about to cum, his fingers slipped over my clit, and I exploded around him. I came so hard he roared with pleasure as I milked him for everything he had, his body tense with pleasure. I lay on top of him, with his cock still half buried inside of me, in a half blacked out state of bliss.

"Wow." I finally managed, resting my head on his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair. He didn't say anything for a long time, but held me close. His hands still roamed my body, occasionally caressing my ass or breast, like he was memorizing me, mapping out my body. I had been half asleep when he shook me awake.

"I need to take you back now Roza." He muttered into my ear.

"Hm?" I asked sleepily.

"To school. You can't be gone all night. You're friends will wonder as it is. We have to go." He rolled over slightly so I slid off of him.

"But I don't want to go. I want to fuck you again." I said stubbornly, moving my hand towards his member. I grasped it firmly and began stroking. I felt him harden for me, but he pulled away, with what looked like great effort on his part.

"I will Roza, but not now." He said softly. "If we're going to do this…we need to be…smart about it."

"Are you mad Dimitri?" I asked softly, he seemed distant.

"Not at you. But I'm mad at myself Roza. As amazing as this was…we've opened a door now, and theres no going back. It's not like before, I can't blame some spell. Even though I knew I wanted it, before I could at least pretend it hadn't been me. This…this was all me."

"What do you mean, no going back?"

"Do you think you'll ever be able to look at me the same again? That I'll ever be able to be around you without thinking about this." He cupped my bare breast for emphasis. I was silent for a while, and finally put on my clothes. We barely spoke as we headed back to the academy, but he held my hand the whole time. It was daybreak, and the grounds were all but deserted. The car Dimitri had borrowed for the weekend was large enough that he was able to sneak me back in through the front gates no problem. I'd simply ducked down in the back seats, the dark tinted windows keeping me hidden. Before I climbed out of the car, I cupped Dimitri's cheek in my hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry Roza. I'm not." He said kissing me on the cheek. I managed to get back to my room without any hassles, and I felt through the bond that Lissa was sleeping. I knew I would have to come up with a decent story to cover the several hour gap between them leaving and me getting home, but hopefully I could pretend that Dimitri had just taken me for a stern talking to and allowed me to sneak back in again. I showered quickly and collapsed into bed, simply exhausted from the events of the evening before.


	2. Chapter 2

Lissa and the others easily bought my story about Dimitri giving me a lengthly lecture and depositing me back on campus without reporting it to the others so long as I'd gone straight to my room to think about what I'd done. They all knew he was my mentor and as such we had a different kind of bond then most teachers and students, if only they knew how deep that ran…I still had practices with Dimitri twice a day, and so far nothing had happened. We were both trying our hardest to keep things normal, but every so often we would brush hands, or he would pin me, and I could feel it all come crashing back. Dimitri was right, it was a different kind of memory from the lust charm, where that had been driven by magic, this was driven by our passion and lust. It made it harder to block out and ignore. That and we had actually finally had sex. It had been over a week since we'd done it, and I felt the need building back up inside me, hard as I tried to fight it back down, it reared its head, and likely was the reason I decided to put on my strappy red sports bra, low cut black workout tank and shortest black workout shorts when my Monday morning training session with Dimitri rolled around. He was there waiting for me, already stretching out.

"Hey Comrade." I smiled devilishly as he saw my tight black tank top. I stretched over bending so my ass was all he could see. I was being a pain, I knew, but it had been a week, and I needed more. I wanted him to slip up.

"Enough stretching Rose." He said tightly. _Hm, not very happy this morning is he…looks like someone needs it just as bad as I do._

"But I'm a little sore Dimitri." I smirked, and batted my eyelashes at him. He muttered viciously in Russian. All of the sudden he was beside me, hands on my hips.

"Ok, then stretch out for me." He whispered savagely. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him, we collapsed onto a pile of mats, and his hands ravaged my body, making me quiver. "This tank top of yours, is no good for working out in." He said, pulling it off me. His hands brushed against my nipples, now barely concealed by my flimsy red sport bra, I knew he could see them peaked against the material. There was something about him today, an urgency that turned me on. His hands gripped my hips as he rubbed himself against me.

"I'm so fucking horny right now Dimitri." I whispered to him. "This last week has been torture."

"Oh you don't even know what torture is Rose. I'm going to make you pay for being so goddamn sexy." He groaned into my ear, his fingers slipped below the waistband of my shorts and yanked them down quickly. "No panties today?" He closed his eyes looking pained.

"I never wear panties to work out, didn't you realize that?" I smirked at him.

"You are in so much fucking trouble." He grunted. He slid two fingers up inside of me and I groaned. He was being more rough with me today, and I very much enjoyed it. His fingers pumped deep within me adding a third as I moaned for more. He watched me ride his fingers, and stopped suddenly. "You're in trouble, you can't be having all of the fun." He pulled his pants down, and released his member from his briefs. I took it between my lips hungrily, and he knotted his hand in my hair, pushing himself deeper in my mouth. I nearly gagged on him, he was so big, but I was so deeply turned on by this controlling, angry Dimitri I urged him deeper down my throat, and looked up at his face. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was very much enjoying himself. I gently tugged at his balls, as he moved faster in and out of my mouth. I pulled away, and slowed him down. Licking the shaft from bottom to top, gently tonguing the purplish head of his cock. I flicked my tongue over his tip faster and faster before taking his as deep as I could in my throat, nearly choking on his thick cock. He moaned, and I felt his cum deep in my throat, swallowing the hot salty liquid eagerly. I keep him deep in my mouth for a few seconds before pulling away and gently licking his balls. He was still semi hard and I looked up at him.

"Am I punished enough yet?"

"Not even close." He grunted before flipping me over so I was on all fours. His tongue lapped hungrily at my wet pussy, his teeth gently biting down on my clit before moving his tongue deep inside of me, his fingers circling my pussy. Occasionally teasing me by brushing my clit, or slipping one inside me. He pulled away and I moaned angrily.

"Let me cum Dimitri, I want to feel you inside of me." I protested. He gripped my hair tightly and pulled my head back, and I felt his brush my pussy with the tip of his cock.

"You want it baby?"

"God yeah, I want it so bad Dimitri." I moaned as I felt him stroke himself against my wet folds.

"You want me to fuck your brains out?"

"Yes." I gasped. He placed his hands on my hips and thrust into me hard. It was like a relentless onslaught, pounding into me deeper and harder then ever before. My tits bounced so hard they popped out of my sports bra, when he noticed this, Dimitri removed a hand from my hip and pinched down hard on my tight hardened bud.

"I love your tits Roza. I wanna watch them bounce while we fuck." He grunted, pulling out of me. He walked over to the far corner of the gym and sat down on a folding chair. His cock leaning against his perfect abs, covered in my juices. I pulled off my bra and followed him, straddling him on the chair, rubbing his member between my wet folds while he lick and sucked my nipples hungrily. I couldn't take any more teasing so I slammed down onto him. He wanted to see my titties bounce, he would see them bounce. I rode his hard cock, arching my back to take all of him inside of me and press my breasts into his face. He moaned and I felt him hit my G-spot again and again from this angle. I picked up the pace, before he stopped and spun me around. He leaned me forward.

"Ride me cowgirl" He whispered gruffly, his finger brushing against my clit before moving up to my tits, smearing them with my own juices. His one hand stayed on my hip to keep me steady, while the other pinched and tugged at my nipple. I started to ride him, my back to his chest, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure in this new position. Harder and faster he bucked beneath me, making me cry out his name over and over. I felt the pleasure building as I neared my orgasm, his finger flicking over my nipple, his cock buried deep inside me while I circled my hips against his, stirring him inside of me, I exploded around him just as he swore.

"Fuck Roza, I'm cumming." I felt him empty deep inside of me, as I milked his cock with my pussy.

I leaned back against his chest, feeling exhausted.

"Guess that was a pretty decent cardio session." I turned my face towards his, and he smiled.

"Roza, you are amazing."


	3. Chapter 3

Things at the academy were very interesting now that Dimitri and I were fucking on a regular basis. We tried to keep it under wraps, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep our hands off one another. Almost every time we practiced now we ended up naked together. The attraction between us seemed to just keep getting stronger and stronger. It was Sunday evening and I had decided to go to church with Lissa, I felt like we hardly even saw one another lately. She was almost always with Christian, and I was spending more and more time "training" with Dimitri. Church was a complete bore as per usual, but Lissa and I had some time to catch up before the service. I zoned out during, and focused on Dimitri, he seemed to be listening intently, but his eyes kept flicking over towards me. When the service ended Lissa got caught up chatting to a few friends, so I wandered out to the courtyard, and saw Dimitri waiting.

"Doing a little repenting for your sins Comrade?" I asked him slyly.

"Roza. You shouldn't say things like that." Dimitri sighed.

"I'm only kidding Dimitri. Besides, I think to think of church as the perfect time to reflect on things. Like yesterdays practice session." I reminded him coyly, flashing back to our last steamy encounter. We had once again ended up naked on the mats, Dimitri rewarded me for mastering a particularly difficult defensive maneuver.

"You liked that lesson did you?" He smiled, looking smug. He had gone down on me until I'd had three mind blowing orgasms, but I was left still wanting more. As much as I enjoyed his tongue, he had other parts I was more interested in.

"Mm, very much Guardian Belikov, but I have to say, it left me wanting more. And I doubt you were entirely satisfied with how we left things." I said calmly. We'd run out of time and I hadn't been able to reciprocate for Dimitri.

"I would certainly like to pick up where we left off when I see you next."

"I'd like that too Guardian Belikov. Why don't you tell me what you'd like me to do next time I see you." I asked him quietly. We were far enough away from the throng of people that I wasn't worried about being overheard. I was suddenly very turned on by the thought of Dimitri talking dirty to me.

"Roza…" Dimitri said through clenched teeth.

"I for one, would like for you to pin me down, and make me yours. I want to lick that amazing cock of yours. I want you to bury it so deep inside me I can't walk properly for the next three days." I was whispering now, but keeping my body language completely neutral. From afar it would look like just another training conversation.

"Roza, you're mouth is going to get you into trouble again."

"I bet you have plans for my mouth, huh." I egged him on. "What do you want me to do to you baby, what do you want to do to me." Dimitri lightly took my arm, grasping it gently.

"I want to shove my cock so far down your throat I see your eyes water, and you can barely breath. I want to bury my face in those amazing tits of yours, smack your ass and bend you over. I want to eat up that juicy pussy of yours until you scream my name. Then, when you think you can't take anymore, I want to fuck you so hard the walls shake." He let go of my arm, and I was a little taken aback.

"When." Was all I could muster.

"Tonight. Can you get up to my room?" His breathing was slightly uneven.

"Yes." I said, and I walked back over to Lissa.

"Rose, are you okay? You look flushed." She said when I joined her and Christian.

"Yeah, of course. Dimitri was just explaining what we'll be doing next time I see him. It sounds pretty intense…" I felt weird lying to Lissa, but I wan't entirely sure she would understand, so I kept it all vague, and really, what I'd said wasn't really a lie after all. As it was Sunday, there were tons of people hanging around the common rooms, and I relaxed with Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Mason for quite a while before leaving for my room. I waited until just after daybreak to sneak off to Dimitri's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Getting up to Dimitri's room was easy enough, there were no guardians patrolling their own halls, it was simply a matter of being able to slip up to Dimitri's room without unexpectedly running into anyone. He and I had rehearsed a cover story if anything should happen, but I would rather not have to use it. Luckily things went smoothly, and I was softly knocking on Dimitri's door in no time. He answered wearing only dark grey flannel pyjama pants, and I slipped into the room quickly. He immediately pulled me close and kissed me deeply.

"I'm so glad you're here." He whispered, tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear. I looked around. It was my first time back in Dimitri's room since Victor's charm, and the memories came flooding back to me. Our first time kissing, touching, and feeling one another had been right here. Dimitri must have felt the same thing, because he gripped my waist and pulled me close again, kissing my neck. I turned to face him, and brushed my fingers along his well defined six pack.

"I am so lucky." I groan, leaning in to kiss him again. Our lips crash against one another and I feel his hands tug at my shirt, urging it up over my head, leaving me in a flimsy black lace bra, one of his favourites. He looks down and admires me before pushing me onto the bed.

"I'm the lucky one." He says quietly, before pulling off my yoga pants. He climbs on top of me and I feel him pressed against my thigh. My hand reaches for him, and I begin to stroke his covered member slowly as he leaves a trail of kisses down my neck and chest, before unhooking my bra and tossing it across the room. He brushes the pad of his thumb across my peaked nipple and I moan. "You're so sensitive here Roza. Perhaps I'll make you cum by only touching your tits." He smiles roguishly before pinching me gently, tugging at each nipple in turn as they harden in his long capable fingers. He kneads and rolls my breasts in his hands making me groan in pleasure while I continue stroking his member. When he leans down a flicks his tongue across my peaked nipple I moan and feel him throb in my hands. He pulls my hand away and pins both of my arms over my head before biting down gently on my right nipple, then a little harder on the left. His fingers leave my wrist for a moment to stroke my soaked pussy. I quiver beneath his touch.

"Are you close my Roza." He whispers, blowing gently over my wet nipples. I only moan in response as he bites down on me again and begins sucking, while his other hand travels back up to my other nipple and pinches it.

"Harder." I moan softly, and he obliges. I feel the warmth in the pit of my stomach as my body begins to tighten before the release, and just as I near the edge, Dimitri stops.

"My turn." He smiles at the look on my face. "Relax my Roza. You owe me." He winks, and shifts so his knees are pinning me elbows, his cock practically hitting me in the face. I lick the tip excitedly. I enjoy the taste of Dimitri. He slowly slides the tip of his cock into my mouth and I open my throat, and relax. I move my head along with him as he slides in and out of my wet mouth, he allows me to adjust to his size before slamming into my throat. I feel him pound my mouth relentlessly, and I moan, which must send good vibrations through him, because he pinches my nipples making me moan again. I relax my throat as much as possible, allowing him to slide deep inside of me before he pulls back and lets me lick the tip of him. I treat him like my own personal popsicle, watching him gaze down at me. I can tell he likes seeing me with a mouthful of his cock. After I've teased the tip a little, he resumes face fucking me, and I feel his body go tense moments before I feel him cum in the back of my throat, I swallow all of it greedily. He shifts his weight off of me and stands up, taking his member in his hands, stroking it while he looks down at my naked body splayed out on his bed before him.

"Will you fuck me now please?" I moan, _I need him inside me now._ Dimitri smiles wickedly before flipping me over. I'm on all fours and I feel him spread apart my lower lips, and his tongue brushes against my wet folds, and flicks over my clit.

"Mmm…so juicy." Dimitri teases. I feel him slide in a finger and hook it so he brushes against my G spot, I shudder.

"Baby I want your cock inside me now." I groan, practically in agony. His finger slides out of me slowly, and he brings it to my lips, I suck it impetuously. I taste slightly sour, lemony almost.

"Like how you taste baby?" He asks me, and I nod impatiently. I see he's stroking himself still, and I move my hips so I brush my soaking pussy against the tip of him. I feel him shudder, and he knots his hand on my hair, gently yanking me back. He places his other hand on my nipple and slowly moves it downwards, skimming along my waist and ass before landing on my clit. He tightens his grip on my hair, and pulls me further back before leaning in to whisper in my ear. "I want you to stand over that desk and let me fuck you senseless." He releases me and I simply nod, totally turned on. I plant my hands on the desk and stand with my legs spread apart and look back at him longingly. He is behind me in an instant, rubbing his rock hard erection between my slippery folds, biting my neck softly. He slides in just the tip and stops, moving his hands up to my nipples, and pinches down on them hard. He teases me with the tip of his cock just inserting it into me and taking it out again, with slow, shallow thrusts. He keeps rolling my hard nipples in his fingers all the while and I moan his name over and over, letting the sensation overwhelm me. It feels so good but I need more.

"Fuck me hard Dimitri. Please." I beg him. His hands move from my breasts down to my hips and he grips them tight, biting my neck hard before saying,

"Ready Roza?" I nod, gripping the desk hard as he slams into me. I gasp at the speed and force at which he begins to pound me. I feel myself stretching out for him each time his cock burrows deep inside of me. "I love how tight your pussy is Roza. It's all mine." He grunts into my ear as I reach around grabbing his tight ass to pull him even deeper into me. He presses my chest flat to the desk and spreads my legs even wider before slamming into me hard, and pulling out slowly. He does this several times and I feel the orgasm building.  
"Faster please Dimitri." I moan, and he starts pumping in and out of me faster then before, but not as hard and I cry out as he fingers my clit, pushing me to the brink. The world around me falls away and all I can feel is my body convulsing with pleasure, and his cock plowing into me. I cum so hard it almost hurts as he keeps going because I'm so sensitive, but I cry out for him to keep fucking me. I feel him smack my ass and grip it tightly as he cums, feeling him fill me with his seed. He practically collapses on top of me, and sweeps my hair aside before kissing my neck, then brushing his lips against mine.

"That, was the best one yet." He murmurs softly in my ear before letting me up. I turn and press my naked chest to his, kissing him deeply, and biting his lip.  
"It absolutely was. Lets do it again." I agree eagerly.

"Soon Roza, but we need rest. Sleep with me now." He lies down on the bed, and I snuggle into him. His hand cups my bare breast and I fall asleep as his fingers slowly circle my nipple.


	5. Chapter 5

I bolt awake with a start, theres a gentle knocking on Dimitri's door, I look over at him and he sits bolt upright. He quickly chucks my clothes at me and silently points behind the door. There are literally no places to hide in Dimitri's room, so I press myself flat against the wall beside the door and allow Dimitri to swing the door open.

"I'm sorry for waking you Dimitri, may I come in?" I hear a female voice say.

"Tasha, what are you doing here?" Dimitri asks sounding surprised, but he stays firmly planted in the doorframe.  
"I needed to talk to you." The woman named Tasha replies. "May I come in?" She asks again.

Dimitri looks flustered, and I hold my breath.  
"Tasha, this really isn't the best time. I'm quite exhausted from a long day, and I have to be getting ready for some extra training sessions tomorrow. Can we talk another time?" He responds smoothly.

"I leave tomorrow, I was just stopping over to visit Christian. I just really wanted to know if you'd thought about what I asked you last time?" Tasha asked softly.

"Of course I have Tasha, I'm still not sure. Again, this really isn't the best time to discuss it. I'll make arrangements to see you before you leave. I can cancel some of Rose's extra training if that works with your schedule. I can meet you around eight?"

"Perfect, thank you Dimitri." I see her lean in to kiss Dimitri on the cheek and I tense up.

"See you soon Tasha." He says, shutting the door quickly. He looks over at me, and I can feel my temper raising at an alarming rate. "Rose…" He begins, and I wait for him to finish the sentence, but he can't seem to find the words.

"So…you feel like telling me what that's all about?" I ask icily.

"That's Christian's aunt Tasha. She's asked me to be her guardian." He holds my gaze steadily. "I said I would consider it, but that was before everything….transpired between us."

"How long before?" I snapped.

"Just after the Victor Dashkov incident." He replied slowly. That had been nearly a month ago now. We'd been hooking up regularly for three of those weeks. I felt my body start shaking, and I began yanking on clothes reusing to meet his gaze.

"She kissed you." I said after I was finally dressed.

"She likes me."

"Do you like her?"

"In some ways I do, sure. But not like I like you Roza. I love you."

"Then why haven't you told her no."

"I've been a little preoccupied lately. Honestly it slipped my mind." Dimitri said stepping closer to me, trying to wrap his arms around my waist, but I slip out of his reach and step closer to the door.

"You should have told me." I said before jerking the door open and walking out, I would have slammed the door, but as I was trying to get out undetected I decided to just leave it open. I managed to sneak out easily, despite the fact that the sun was rapidly setting and campus was slowly coming to life. I had to get ready for classes, which began at nine, and as I no longer had a training session with Dimitri, this gave me an hour and a half to sneak in a quick nap. It turns out, I was much too pissed off to nap, and every time I closed my eyes I saw that bitch Tasha leaning in to kiss Dimitri. I wondered if he'd slept with her. The thought made me nauseous, it was't like I thought he was a virgin by any means, but being confronted directly with a past romantic partner was not something I felt like dealing with. I gave up on trying to nap and took a longer shower then normal, trying to cleanse my mind of the thoughts running though my mind. Tasha and Dimitri wrapped up in bed together, him holding her the way he held me. I was in a downright foul mood by the time I got to class. Mason bravely paired up with me during combat trials in class, and being with him lifted my mood slightly. I leaned into the flirting more then normal today, appreciating the attention from him. Mason seemed to take this as encouragement.

"You know Rose, I haven't really seen you since we went to that club…we should hang out tonight." Mason asked me after we finished up first period.

"You're right, I've kinda been MIA, Dimitri was super mad about that so I promised to keep myself outta trouble for a little while. I suppose it's been long enough, why don't we do something bad tonight?" I asked him raising an eyebrow.

"That sounds awesome. What do you have in mind?" He asked me, and I smiled.

"Come by my room after curfew and we can watch a movie or something." I answered softly, winking as I said _or something_ , before walking off to my next class. The rest of the day was boring and I received a quick message from Dimitri that our second practice would be cancelled as well today, which made my blood boil. He was probably off with Tasha, doing whatever they wanted and not having to worry about being caught. I suddenly was looking very forward to Mason coming over tonight.

He arrived just after six am, when most of the school was settling down for bed, but there was still enough activity that he made it to my room without any hassles. St. Vlads seemed to be wonderfully lax with their fraternization policy, _certain incidents aside_ , I shivered thinking of the time Dimitri had caught me with Jesse.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Mason asked me intently, making himself comfortable on my bed.

"I didn't really think that far ahead…" I answered slowly, settling next to him.

"Good, cus I didn't want to watch a movie with you." Mason shifted so our bodies were very close together, his hand on the small of my back, pressing me against him.

"Okay." I whispered, and he leaned in and kissed me. Kissing Mason felt comfortable. It was a warm and familiar feeling, but as his hands slowly traveled from my back to my breasts, I felt the unsureness of his movements. He hesitated a few times, and I thought of how commanding Dimitri was. He never fumbled, or held back. I rolled on top of Mason taking charge, assuming he was acting unsure because he wasn't sure if I was into it. But right now, I was very into it. With me on top he stopped holding back a little, and I felt it all become more heated, but he never pushed for anything more. He slipped my top off, but kept his hands on top of my bra, and never once did his fingers venture below my jeans. At long last Mason pulled away.

"I should get back to my room Rose." He said quietly.

"You want to leave?" I ask.

"No, I want to do a lot more, but I have the feeling you're not into it, so I should leave before I hit the point of no return." He explained, gently kissing my neck.

"Mase…" I say.

"Look Rose, if you want me to stay I will. God knows I want to. But you have to decide now." His voice is soft, but I hear the ragged edge to it, knowing that I've been teasing him.

"I'm sorry Mason…not tonight." I answer.

"That's okay Rose. Just let me know if you change your mind." He winks before slipping out the door. I lay in bed for a long while, unable to turn off the assault of thoughts running through my head.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I drag myself out of bed and barely look in the mirror while getting ready for practice. I'd had an absolutely terrible nights sleep and felt too drained to do anything today, but I knew after missing two practices with Dimitri I couldn't miss a third. He's waiting in the gym for me, of course, and he watches me shuffle into the gym slowly. He looks at me intently.

"Are you ok Roza?" He asks.

"I slept like crap. I kept on having shitty dreams." I answered curtly.

"You can't hold this against me Rose, I considered taking the job before all of this happened, and Tasha…that was all before. You're now. I told her no. It's why I had to cancel our practice last night. I needed to explain it to her, we're old friends." Dimitri finished softly.

"You told her no?" I said slowly, feeling even worse then before. I should have felt better, but I remembered the hour and a half I had spent on top of Mason last night and suddenly felt like crawling into a pit somewhere and never coming out. Dimitri was looking at me again, his hand jutted out and brushed back my hair from my neck.

"Rose, what is that?" Anger dripped from his words. I didn't know what he was talking about. He practically dragged me over to a mirror and tilted my head, I saw the faintest shadow of a hickey. _Fuck._ "What did you do last night Roza?" His voice was tight with rage, and when I didn't answer immediately he grabbed my wrists and slammed me against the wall. It wasn't hard, but it startled me.

"Mason came over." I said thickly. "All I could think about all day was you and fucking Tasha." I was angry now too. How dare he, he had spent all of yesterday with his former fuck buddy.  
"Tasha happened long before you and I did Rose." He roared, his grip on my wrists tightening. "I would never do anything behind your back. I know I didn't handle this situation very well, but I didn't cheat on you. I would never do something like that. You're all I need Rose." His hands pinned my wrists above my head and his lips crashed against mine, filled with fire. He was so angry with me. His mouth moved down my neck and he stopped at the place where Mason had left his mark, and he bit down savagely on me, trying to erase all evidence of Mason, replacing it with a mark of his own. "You are mine Roza, and I won't ever let you forget it again." He removed one hand from my wrists and slipped it downwards, slipping his hand down the front of my spandex shorts. He slipped two fingers inside of me and I gasped, this was what I had wanted, no hesitation, no restraint. Dimitri knew what he was doing. He began muttering in Russian as he pumped his fingers deep inside of me, keeping me pinned to the wall.

"Oh Dimitri." I moaned. And he pulled his fingers out of me, his face pressed right up against mine.

"Tell me what you want baby." He said through gritted teeth.

"You." I answered breathlessly.

"Say it."

"I want you Dimitri. You're my everything." I groaned as he pulled my shorts down and I kicked them off before he pulled down his own pants. He wrapped my legs around his waist and inserted himself inside of me all the while keeping me pinned to the wall, making me cry out. He began pumping relentlessly, his cock burrowing deep inside of me.

"Tell me you're mine baby." He groaned in my ear. "Tell me who makes you cum so hard you can barely remember your own name."

"You Dimitri, you make me cum like nobody else. I'm yours. Fuck me harder." I cried out. His lips crashed against mine again and I felt my body tighten as he slammed into me, the warmth spread from the pit of my stomach down.

"Come for me Roza. Come for me because nobody else can do it like I can." He grunted. I felt myself clench down on his member as I came and he cried out in pleasure, and his cock emptied deep inside of me. We collapse onto the mats stacked up beside the wall, and I lay on top of Dimitri.

"I'm sorry." I say, pressing my head to his chest. Dimitri says nothing, but runs his fingers through my hair gently and kisses the top of my head. "We only kissed." I lift my head from his chest and look him in the eyes.

"Good. Because if anything else had have happened, I might not be able to control myself. I want you to promise me that you won't do anything like this again Roza. You're mine just like I'm yours." He finished firmly.

"Of course Dimitri. I promise this was a mistake. I was mad and stupid."

"I love you Roza."

"I love you too Dimitri."


	7. Chapter 7

**DPOV**

I wake up with a raging hard on, I've been dreaming about Rose again. Even now that we're fucking daily she still dominates my dreams. Tonight she was on her knees before me in nothing but a sheer black lace bra, her dusky pink nipples busting out of it. My cock twitches impatiently thinking about it, I remember the feeling of having her mouth on me and I groan. All I want is for us to be together always, but it's getting harder and harder. I can focus on almost nothing but Roza. I grip my shaft and begin to stroke myself gently and close my eyes, picturing her face in ecstasy, her tits jiggling as I bury myself inside of her, remembering the feel of her tight, wet pussy. Jerking off to memories of her pales in comparison to the real thing, but I finish quickly and begin to wonder what will happen when I see her today. It's a Saturday and we have an early evening practice scheduled, I can hardly wait to get there.

I arrive in the gym and see Rose is there, she smiles when she sees me, it's one of her man eating smiles, I inhale sharply. She walks towards me slowly, and kisses me gently on the lips.

"Morning Comrade." She purrs. I kiss her back deeply, pulling her close. I feel the curves of her body press against mine and my cock hardens slightly. She's wearing her usual work out wear, but I see her nipples are already hard, they're peaking out from her low cut red tank top.

"Good morning Rose, how are you today?" I smile at her, resting my hand on her hip.

"I'm feeling really, really good today Comrade." She answers before her hand brushes against my crotch, teasing my semi hard member to full attention. She smiles at me again and slowly slips down to her knees, and my cock tingles with anticipation, it's just like my dream. She licks her lips and pulls down my pants, I watch as she strokes me firmly, licking just the tip a few times, her eyes locked on mine. She's in a very playful mood today, I groan as she licks from the bottom of the shaft up, and she takes me in her mouth gently, taking me as deep as she can before pulling away. She stands up and takes my hands, guiding them to her breasts.

"Feel how hard my nipples are." She whispers. I feel them peaked beneath my fingers, and quickly pull off her tank top, revealing her firm round breasts.

"No bra today." I say, and she smirks playfully, taking my cock into her hands again she begins stroking while I tug at her rock hard nipples. She arches her back and pushes her luscious tits further into my hands, and I lean down and lick each one slowly, making her moan. She pulls off her shorts and drops down to her knees again, now kneeling completely naked before me. I pinch her nipples gently before knotting a hand through her hair and guiding her mouth to my cock, I see her plump, juicy lips slide up and down my shaft and moan, her eyes flick up and see how much I'm enjoying myself, I see her smile slightly. She pushes me almost to the brink before pulling away.

"Fuck me comrade?" She asks slyly. I pull her up and my fingers trail down her breasts, flicking over her nipples before I slide one down her stomach, and slip between her juicy folds. She's so wet for me, my fingers circle her clit and she moans. Her back is pressed against my chest as I finger her, one hand teasing her left nipple while the other slowly dips into her pussy. I feel her rocking her hips against mine, her ass grinding against my rock hard cock. I slip a second finger inside of her and hear her moan. The sound makes my cock throb with anticipation. I bend her over, watching her luscious pink pussy spread out before me, I lick it slowly, one long, slow, lick from her clit almost down to her ass. She shudders, and I do it again.

"Dimitri, please…" She begs. How I love hearing her beg for me. Knowing how badly she wants me to please her. I push her down onto all fours and grip my cock and gently brush it against her. I feel her slick pussy against the head of my cock and it's all I can do to keep from slamming into her. I want her screaming my name before I give in to her. I reach around to her breasts and begin teasing her nipples while rubbing my cock against her juicy slit. She moans in pleasure as I pinch down on her nipples. She likes it rough, my Roza. "Dimitri…Dimitri please." She moans again, and I place my hand on her hip, the other taking my cock again and I guide it to her opening. I give her just the tip and she cries out in pleasure. I pull out quickly and I hear groan. I look down and see my cock coated in her juices, she's so wet and ready for me. I inch inside of her again, feeling her surround me, she's still so tight. I go deeper this time, but move agonizingly slowly, making her moan. She tries to buck her hips but I hold them steady. When I'm in as deep as I can, I loosen my grip, and knot a hand through her hair, pulling her head back slightly. I begin thrusting. I love fucking Roza doggie style as I get a front row view of her perfect ass jiggling for me. I'm slamming into her relentlessly, as much as I teased her, I'd teased myself, and my cock was begging for a release. As I slammed relentlessly into her dripping pussy I groaned with relief, feeling the pleasure build inside of me, Roza was moaning deeply now, I felt her walls begin to tighten around me and I prepared for my release. Her orgasm erupted around me as I burst inside of her. I loved it when I felt her tight pussy milk my cock, it was like she wanted every last drop of my cum deep inside of her. She turned her head and looked back at me,

"Mmm…very nice comrade. That was just what I needed, though I think I'll be a little sore for practice now." I smiled, and brushed her hair off of her neck, sliding out of her. I saw the hickey I left on her neck last time was still there and I ran a thumb over it.

"How did you explain this?" I ask softly as she pulled her shorts back on.

"Lots of makeup and very strategic hair placement actually. I know you want to mark me as yours, but I figure it might lead to some…uncomfortable questions." She answered sheepishly.

"I don't care about those high school boys Roza, just so long as you know you're mine, I don't care." I answer, kissing her cheek.

"Of course I know I'm yours Dimitri. I don't want anybody else. You're all there is." She looks up at me and kisses me deeply again, and I feel my cock twitch again. We might not get around to any practicing again today…


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up to the sound of my alarm, but I feel groggy and disoriented. It's ten in the morning. I quickly pull on black jeans and a t-shirt, and quickly glimpse at the note Rose left in my coat pocket today.

 _Meet me in the abandoned cabin at 10:30 tomorrow morning. xoxo R_

I carefully make my way to the old cabin, how Roza knew about it was beyond me, but I was glad she'd thought of it. I had no idea what she was planning, but when I opened the door of the cabin I was not disappointed.

Roza was handcuffed to the bed before me, wearing nothing but a pair of red lace panties. They compliment her tanned skin nicely. I immediately remove all of my clothing, eager to begin. Her creamy pink nipples are peaked in anticipation for what I'm about to do to her. I brush the pads of my thumbs against them, she moans. I love feeling the soft, smooth skin of her breasts and the puckered flesh of her nipples. She spreads her legs for me, and I get a whiff of her drenched pussy. She's already soaked through her panties. I see the wet spot spreading with each passing minute. I lean down and lick them, tasting the juices that have absorbed into the lace. She moans my name and I groan. I feel my cock throb with anticipation, just wanting to be buried deep inside of her as she screams out my name. Knowing that I'm making her feel oh so good. Tonight is all about her.  
I begin gently pinching her nipples, flicking the pads of my thumbs over them quickly, she arches her back off the bed, begging me silently for more. I lick each thumb and slowly trace around her nipples before I lean down to lick each of them gently. Roza's tits are possibly my favourite part of her body, so sensitive and soft. I suck on her left nipple while tugging on the other one, making her groan, I feel her tilt her pelvis towards me, to rub against my hardened cock, her desperate pussy in need of some attention. I allow her to rub against me, feeling her damp panties against my shaft. I bite down on her nipple and she gasps in pleasure.

"Oh Dimitri…" She's breathless. I lick each nipple one last time before I start to trail kisses down her toned flat stomach. I stop when I reach the top of her panties, and lick the skin just above them, she squirms uncomfortably. She wants me to move lower. I use my mouth to tug her panties down her legs, and begin kissing my way back up. I lick a tasty trail along her upper thighs, where some of her juices have dripped down. I look at the sweet pink pussy before me and smile before diving in. I being at the very tip of her clit, in short fast licks, before working my tongue up inside of her. She's grinding her pelvis along with me, but I stop abruptly. I being long, slow, torturous licks that drive her wild. I can tell she's getting close and I gently slide two fingers up inside of her and being to slowly pump her juicy pussy. I begin licking her clit as a drive my fingers deep inside of her and I feel her cum all around me. Her back arches and she screams out my name, I pull away and smile, while my fingers continue to pump inside of her. She looks at me and smiles. I remove my fingers and trail them across her nipples before letting her taste herself. She licks each finger slowly, and sucks them clean.

"Mmm…that was amazing comrade. Thank you." She purrs.

"I'm so glad you enjoyed it Roza." I say before kissing her deeply. My cock nudges against her thigh and she smiles at me.

"I think he'd like some attention." She whispers. Her eyes locked on mine as she licked her lips. I smile.

"Tonight is about you Roza."

"I know, and I'd like to say hello to my favourite not so little comrade." She bites her lip deliciously. I remove the handcuffs from her wrists and she sits up quickly. She reaches for something on the nightside table. It's baby oil, she's come prepared tonight. She squirts some on her titties and massages them gently before lying back down. She pushes her breasts together and shoots me one of her man eating smiles. I straddle her chest and watch as her fat tits jiggle around my cock. I've wanted to titty fuck her for quite some time now. She licks the tip of my cock while rubbing her breasts against my shaft and I moan, the sight of her oiled up titties bouncing up and down around my cock is deeply arousing. I want to cum all over her tits, but I'll save that for another day. Today, is all about her. I take hold of her wrists and shift my body. I kiss her deeply and she sighs, I begin rubbing my cock between her legs and gently bite her neck. She spreads her legs wide for me and I slowly slide inside of her. I thrust deep into her and feel her hips move with me, but before I know whats happening, she is on top of me, she places both hands on my abs and groans as she arches her back urging me deeper inside of her. When I deeper inside of her then I've ever been before, she begins circling her hips, stirring my cock inside of her. Looking up at her all I see is oiled up titties and that her face is in pure bliss. I move my hands up to her glistening breasts and tug at her nipples and she moans again. She begins riding my cock in short fast thrusts, I love feeling her tight pussy surround me. I let Roza set the pace, and she rides me fast and hard, begging for more. I slam into her relentlessly and I see her body begin to tense, and she cums around me for the second time tonight. She collapses on top of me, my rock hard cock still buried in her dripping folds.

"Dimitri, I want you to cum inside of me. Fuck me hard, however you want, but I want to feel you cum." She whispers. I groan before flipping her onto all fours. She leans forward so her upper body is resting on the bed and her perfect ass is up in the air waiting for me. I stand up and pull her to the edge of the bed.  
"Ready baby?"

"God yes." She moans as I slip inside of her. I start out very slowly, watching as my cock parts her slick pussy and disappears inside of her. Seeing it come out covered in her juices makes me groan. I know that she is so wet because of me, for me. I feel her growing impatient with my slow strokes because she begins thrusting back against me hard, and pulling away so I'm almost completely out of her. I like it when Roza wants me so badly she can't control herself. I allow her to fuck me like that for a few minutes, immensely enjoying the view, watching her please herself with my cock, while I basically just stood there. She pulled away completely after a few minutes and looked back at me angrily.

"Why won't you fuck me." She moaned. I laughed at the sight of her, on all fours before me, her pussy dripping, her eyes begging for me total control.

"Because I was enjoying have you fuck me. But if you want me to take control…that can be arranged." I flipped her over quickly so she was flat on her back, and I took her ankle and draped it over my shoulder, then did the same with the other leg. I positioned the head of my cock at her entrance and began pounding into her. I saw her eyes roll back into her head in ecstasy, her tits bounced as I slammed into her. My cock was practically bursting after all of the teasing, but I somehow managed to hold back, wanting to fuck her like this for as long as possible. But, before long, the tightness of her juicy pussy was too much for me to resist, and I burst deep inside of her, watching her moan as I emptied myself within her. I move my hand down to her clit and coax out a final orgasm from my beautiful Roza, and feel her clamp down on my sensitive cock. She removes her legs from my shoulders and we lay snuggled against one another for as long as either of us dares.

"We should get back." I say quietly, not wanting to end the moment, but painfully aware that it's almost five o'clock now.

"I know…" She gets up and we kiss one last time before pulling on our clothing. I walk Roza back to the dorm, perfectly aware that it will look like we're coming from a training session if anyone were to come across us. But the grounds are still deserted, and I watch Roza slip into her dorm unnoticed.


End file.
